Sweet and Innocent to Dark and Gloomy
by I am Kiba-kun
Summary: Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru go on a dangerous mission, and Hinata gets worried for them. Will Hinata lose the will to be a ninja if someone dies? Who will comfort her? BTW, this will most likely become KibaHinata in the next chapter. Ch. 6 is up!
1. Mission Assignment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be a very rich Japanese man. Every ninja would probably be over 16 years old, and it would be less childish, except for Harem no jitsu. Naruto would fool Jiraiya with it everyday.**

* * *

"NEJI! NARUTO! SHIKAMARU! I have a very important mission for you three!" Tsunade yelled. The three guys just looked at each other, then back at Tsunade, who was more tense than usual. "You three must go to the Hidden Village of the Clouds to catch a criminal. But..." she paused, "He is no ordinary criminal; he is a murderer who loves to hack people up into tiny bits." Tsunade said, leaving no gruesome detail out.

"GRANNY TSUNADE!" Naruto yelled, "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?" He was hiding in the corner, because he was totally scared.

"Naruto, you're troublesome." Shikamaru said. Since he was a Chunin, it was inevitable that he was going to be the leader. "By the way Tsunade, why am I going on this mission?" he asked. "I shouldn't be a part of it; I am a Chunin." he said firmly.

"Shikamaru, that's not the point." said Neji. "The point is..." he paused, planning out his words, "That she is trying to get as much strength and knowledge on this particular mission so we can take this murderer down." he accurately explained.

"That's right Neji," Tsunade said, "I chose you three according to your skills. Naruto, you have the most physical power and spirit. Shikamaru, you are the smartest and wisest of the three. Neji, you are the one who balances the team out." she told them. "You have your mission, NOW GO!" she yelled and pushed the three guys out the door so she could 'get back to her work'.

As they were walking odd, Naruto came up and said, "I don't want to go on this mission. We could get seriously injured or get hacked up like sushi. He was very paranoid while they walked, and jumped at the slightest noise.

"Naruto, you idiot, don't worry. We'll all be fine. Trust me." Shikamaru said. He was very calm, cool, and collected. Neji wasn't concerned with their conversation at all.

"How can you say that!" Naruto yelled. "You are the most apathetic person in Konoha!" he kept on yelling. "Besides your lazy bastard of a father." he muttered under his breath. As Naruto was yelling, he bumped into Hinata, and the two of them toppled over.

As Hinata got up she stammered, "Oh, hi Na...naaruu...uttoo-kun. Hi Neji nii-san. Hi Shikamaru." She was very quiet and confused. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"We're goi..." Neji started to say when Naruto interrupted, "We're going to the Cloud country, to stop a crazed killer." he finished.

"That sounds way too dangerous for anyone. Do you have to go?" she asked. Hinata was clearly worried for the three.

"Yes, we have to go Hinata. Don't worry about us though. We will be fine. Trust me." Shikamaru said, which comforted her.

"Ok Bye Neji nii-san! Bye Shikamaru!" she yelled. "Bye Na... aarru...too-kun." she stammered while blushing.

"Bye Hinata-chan!" the three guys yelled. They walked off toward the new country, not knowing what was going to happen ahead of them.

* * *

Hello Everyone. If you are wondering why I haven't made a new story in like a million years, it's because I never wrote doen any of the ideas I got in my head. Well, I believe my grammar has greatly improved, and it will be and interesting story. If you want to when you review, you can guess what is going to happen next. 


	2. The Suffering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be a very rich Japanese man. Every ninja would probably be over 16 years old, and it would be less childish, except for Harem no jitsu. Naruto would fool Jiraiya with it everyday. And Orochimaru would be dead. And the 3rd Hokage would be alive, but he would think he is too old and let Tsunade become Hokage. And Sasuke wouldn't have left.**

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am writing more on this story now. If you are a battle fan, I am sorry to disappoint you, but I can't write battle or action scenes. So, I am going to skip ahead. Not too much though. You will see that it will work out in the end. **

Shikamaru crawled into the main Hokage building barely able to breathe. He barely opened the door. He was covered head to toe with flesh wounds, all looking like slash marks. At that same time, Hinata, Kiba, and Lee were getting a mission assignment from Tsunade when Shikamaru came in. Tsunade immediately got up and ran over to help Shikamaru.

"Tsu...Tsunade-sama. I am reporting back from the mission. It was a success. The evil killer was destroyed, but..." Shikamaru fainted at that moment. Tsunade already knew what had happened. It was obvious. She was about to say it herself, until she remembered Hinata was in the room.

"He needs to go to the hospital right away. Hinata! Kiba! Lee! Your mission has been cancelled. It was only another escaped cat from that crazy woman anyways." Tsunade said. She ran off to the hospital with Shikamaru in her arms.

There was a silence for a few moments. Then Lee said, "Since we don't have a mission, I'm going back to see Gai-sensei." and he ran off.

"Well.. That was weird." Kiba said bluntly. "We can go back and train with Kurenai-sensei Hinata." He motioned for her to come with him, but she just stood there. "Hinata?" he said, very confused at her motionless body. "Hinata, come on!" he yelled, but she still didn't move. He ran outside to find Kurenai. If anyone could snap her out of something it was Kurenai. After countless searching, Kiba found Kurenai. She was in the little café they had just built in Konoha. He ran up to her, almost running out of breath.

"Kiba?" Kurenai said, "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Yes... Kurenai-sensei. Hinata in is the Hokage's office and she won't move. She motionless and won't respond to anything." Kiba explained.

"But I thought you and Hinata were getting a mission with Lee today." Kurenai said, clearly confused.

"Well, we did have one until Shikamaru came crawling the Hokage's office and then he fainted while giving his mission report. Tsunade took him to the hospital and said that the mission was cancelled." Kiba said. "We need to help Hinata."

"Ok, let's go." Kurenai said and they ran off in a flash. Several minutes later Kurenai and Kiba found Hinata still standing there, dumbfounded. She was staring at the wall, not doing anything. Kurenai approached her and Hinata immediately fell to the ground. Kurenai knelt down to see what was wrong until she realized it.

"Kiba?" Kurenai asked. "Were Neji and Naruto with Shikamaru when he reported to Tsunade?"

"No, actually. They weren't" he replied, still totally confused. "What's wrong with Hinata?" he asked.

"Well..." Kurenai started, but then Hinata suddenly got up and looked around. She saw Kiba and Kurenai there looking at her waiting for her to say something. But Hinata decided not to say anything for a while she would try to get over the shock herself, and if she couldn't, she would quit being a ninja. Hinata ran outside away from everyone and everything. Kiba started to chase after but Kurenai stopped him.

"Kiba, let her go. She needs some time to clear her head." Kurenai said, only to see that Kiba was confused. "Kiba. Do you not get it?" she asked.

"Get what?" he questioned. Kiba sometimes had a lackluster brain. Even Akamaru knew what had happened, and had kept chasing Hinata while Kurenai handled Kiba.

"Kiba. Naruto and Neji are dead. The two most important people in the world to Hinata have died, and Hinata has to cope with it. I don't know what she is going to do about it though." Kurenai explained.

Kiba just stood there flabbergasted. He couldn't believe that Naruto and Neji both died. Everything that had happened in the last hour had confused him, but now it all made since. _"How could this have happened?" _he thought. _"The two most important people to Hinata have just died._ _I can't believe it."_

"Kiba?" Kurenai said to see if he was okay.

"Yes..." Kiba answered very weakly. He was about to cry. Kurenai had never seen Kiba cry. And actually that was the first time Kiba cried. He cried for about an hour just standing outside the Hokage's office. Kurenai was already gone to tell everyone else, and to arrange a funeral ceremony for the deceased two. Kiba stopped crying and walked home to clear his own mind.

Meanwhile... Hinata had been running for quite some time, but Akamaru had kept on her trail. She was about to stop anyways, because she was tired and needed to rest. She sat down under a tall tree, when Akamaru came up to her and barked. She looked away and then looked at the dog. She realized that he had come to comfort her. So she picked up the dog and hugged him. He licked her face gently and just let her cry her eyes out. Even though he was a dog, he could understand Hinata's pain and suffering. He stayed with her for three days. Then she decided that they should head back, so they wouldn't worry Kiba, Kurenai, Shino, and the rest of Konoha.

Most of the commotion had died down by now, except for the funeral preparations. Shikamaru had been healed but he was still in the hospital to be monitored. Kiba hadn't told anyone that he cried, except Kurenai because she had seen him. Kiba had wondered where Akamaru had been for the past few days, but he remembered that he had followed Hinata. Shino had come back from a mission with his father, and they were training again. Hinata came up while they were sparring and sat down on the grass. Everyone looked at her, and went back to what they were doing. _"Huh? Oh, I get it. They don't want me to get more upset. I'm over it. That's why I ran away." _she thought. She almost said something, but she decided that she would just sit there. Shino knocked Kiba down.

"I quit." Kiba said. He sat down next to Hinata.

Kurenai looked up from her book to see that Kiba was sitting down. "Hinata, it's your turn to spar with Shino." she said expecting an answer.

"Ok." Hinata answered. Her life seemed more normal than ever, but she couldn't concentrate. She was still too upset from Naruto and Neji's deaths. Shino easily beat her and Kurenai decided that they should go home. While walking home, Hinata noticed that everyone was staring at her, not realizing how hurt she was. They thought she would get over the incident. She ran home and noticed her father was already finding a new member from the branch family to guard her. She didn't want him to do that so early. "FATHER!" she yelled. She rarely ever yelled.

"Hinata? You've come home." Hiashi exclaimed. "I already have a new branch family member for you." he said.

"FATHER! HOW COULD YOU! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I QUIT BEING A NINJA! I WILL NEVER BE A NINJA AGAIN!" she yelled, and ran out of the mansion.

"Hinata!" Hiashi yelled, but he was unable to sway his daughter.

Hinata ran all the way to the Hokage's office to confront Tsunade.

"TSUNADE!" Hinata yelled. "I QUIT! I'M NOT GOING TO BE A NINJA ANYMORE!"

Tsunade just looked at Hinata dumbfounded. " Well... ok. I understand Hinata." she answered.

"I do understand your pain. I had this happen to me a long time ago. I know how hard it is, but if that is your choice then I respect it." Hinata walked out of the room. The next day Tsunade conducted the funeral for Naruto and Neji. Everyone in Konoha showed up. Everyone but Hinata.


	3. Searching For Someone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be a very rich Japanese man. Every ninja would probably be over 16 years old, and it would be less childish, except for Harem no jitsu. Naruto would fool Jiraiya with it everyday. And Orochimaru would be dead. And the 3rd Hokage would be alive, but he would think he is too old and let Tsunade become Hokage. And Sasuke wouldn't have left. And everyone would be totally happy. Nothing would be wrong. Even Zabuza and Haku would be alive, and not evil.**

**A/N: A lot of people are reading this story. I like that. But i have noticed that recently that not any person is looking at the story. I have a total of 272 hits. 70 of them are for chappy 2, the newer chapter. Oh well, someone will read it... eventually. The only other thing I don't like is the fact that no one will review the story. Really only 1 person (besides me, my sister, and my friend) has reviewed the story. Anyways, if you are reading this story and like it, go ahead and review it. I also didn't do the "Tsunade is just like Hinata" thing. That happened randomly. Also, this might have some Hinata OOCness in here. Wait... I'm probably boring you with all this stuff. OK! On with the chapter. One other thing... BOLD type means daydreams. **_Italics is thoughts. _**BOLD and underlined means INNER HINATA.**

**CHAPTER 3: Searching For Someone**

Hinata didn't know what to do. She was all alone now. No where to live, no where to go, no person to listen to her. She certainly wasn't going back home. The Mistress of Byakugan was still grieving over the loss of Naruto and her cousin Neji. She needed a place to stay. She pondered what she could do for a while then decided that she could go find someone to stay with, that will understand her pain. She started walking around the village to see if she could find anyone to stay with. _"I think I will start with team 7." _Hinata thought. She walked around for a while longer then when she was about to give up, when Kakashi popped up behind her.

"GOOD MORNING HINATA-CHAN!" Kakashi yelled. Hinata jumped up immediately and turned around to see who it was who said that. "KAKASHI-SAN! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Hinata yelled. "Oh but good morning to you to. How are you doing?" she asked.

_"She's stopped stammering. That's a good thing." _Kakashi thought. "I've been great, Hinata. You look like there is soemthing on your mind. What is it?" he asked.

"Um..." she stopped thinking, _"Wait a minute. If I stay with Kakashi, he might try to act perverted and peek in on me while I'm changing or something like that." _"Do you know where Sasuke and Sakura are?" she ended up asking.

"Well... Sasuke is probably at his home or training, and Sakura is with Tsunade-sama. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Kakashi asked.

"No, Kakashi-san. ARIGOTO!" Hinata yelled as she ran off. _"Well. Sakura or Sasuke. I'll try Sasuke first. He is closer than Sakura is. But, he has never really liked any Hyuuga. I wonder what he would do if I asked to stay with him..." _she thought.

**Hinata's daydream...**

**"Hi, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said as she ran up tp greet him. **

**"What do you want, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked, snobbishly. He had just woken up from a nap, and was very tired. _"Why she is here now? I'm too tired to deal with anyone." _Sasuke thought. **

**"Well... Would it be alright if I stayed with you for a few weeks?" Hinata asked. Sasuke just looked at her dumbfounded. _"HOORAY! I was waiting for her to ask that. Now I can restore my clan using Hinata. Especially since she has Byakugan and I have Sharingan, we could have even more powerful kids! I love Hinata now!" _Sasuke yelled in his mind. "Of course, Hinata-chan. Anything for you." Sasuke answered.**

**_"Huh? He never acts like this. What's wrong with him." _Hinata thought. "ARIGOTO SASUKE-KUN!" she yelled. They walked inside. **

**10 years later...**

**"SASUKE! HELP ME WITH THE KIDS!" Hinata yelled as she was trying to hold five kids in her arms with 10 more around her. **

**"I can't. I have another mission today." Sasuke said. He was a jounin now, and to go on many missions during the week.**

**"I CAN"T TAKE THIS!" Hinata yelled.**

**END OF DAYDREAM**

"Whoa." Hinata said. "That was totally random, but it gave a good point." she said. "Ok, Sasuke's out. On to Sakura." Hinata said to herself and walked back toward the Hokage's office. She was getting impaitent, because she needed to find a place to stay. She found Sakura outside in the garden trying to revive a fish.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!" Hinata yelled as she ran toward the hard-working girl.

"Hinata-chan? Is that you?" Sakura said, a bit confused. _"She never acts like this." _Sakura thought. "How are you, Hinata-chan?" she asked. Sakura had stopped her training to talk with Hinata.

"Oh, I'm fine, but I need tov ask you something." Hinata said.

Still confused Sakura asked, "What is it?"

"Would it be alright if I stayed with you for a few weeks? So I can clear my head about Naruto and Neji?" Hinata said. But when she looked at Sakura again, she was staring at the ground crying. _"She actually misses Naruto? I thought she only loved Sasuke." _Hinata thought.

Through the tears, Sakura managed to say, "I don't really love Sasuke. I loved Naruto." Hinata's jaw dropped. She stared at the still crying Sakura, who was trying to wipe the tears away.

"You... loved... Naruto?" Hinata managed to say. She was just dumbfounded at this shocking news.

"Yes... I never wanted to reveal it to Naruto, because..." Sakura said but then she just ran away. Hinata stared at her running away. _"Well, I guess that rules out Sakura._ _I can't stay with Tenten, because she loved Neji to death. It was so obvious. I don't want to stay with Gai or Lee, because they creep me out too much. Why do the wear matching outfits anyways. Stop. Focus." _Hinata thought. "I should go to Team 10 then." Hinata said.

Hinata walked around for a while looking in all the usual spots for team 10 to hang out or trian. She ended up finding them at the Barbecue restaurant. "Hey you guys." Hinata said, starling Shikamaru and Ino.

"What's up Hinata?" Shikamaru asked. He was suprised to see that she wasn't stammering anymore.

"Oh nothing. But can I ask you something?" Hinata asked.

"Sure. Shoot." Shikamaru said. He looked at her for a minute and was predicting what she was going to say.

"Can I stay with you for a few weeks?" Hinata asked. She looked at Shikamaru, hoping that he would say yes.

"You could, but my dad wouldn't let you stay. He is picky about other girls staying at our house. Sorry Hinata." Shikamaru explained.

"Oh no, it's ok. Chouji? CHOUJI!" Hinata yelled.

"Huh? Oh, hello Hinata-chan. What's up?" he asked.

"Can I stay with you for a few weeks?" she asked.

"Sure. We won't even make you pay rent. You will have to buy all the groceries though." Chouji said, thinking of all the food Hinata could buy. _"MMM... Pork, Chiken, Beef, Vegetables galore. Even RAMEN!" _Chouji thought.

"Well... I'm not sure about everyone. I don't have that much money. Sorry Chouji. It won't work." Hinata said. She was running out of people to ask. She wasn't going to ask Asuma, because she didn't really want to stay with an older man. _"I only have Ino, Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba left. What should I do?" _Hinata thought. "Ino? Could I stay with you?" Hinata asked.

"Of course, Hinata. Anything for you." Ino answered. She got up and lead Hinata back to her home. While they were walking, Ino asked, "Do you care if you have to work in the flower shop with me do you?"

"No, I can help out." Hinata answered. _"That'll be fun."_ When they got to Ino's house, Hinata was shocked. She saw a horrible pig sty, With every kind of dirt and mess imaginable. "This is your house?" Hinata asked, rather confused.

"Of course, silly. Ok, you're first job is to clean up the kitchen. Get to work." Ino demanded. Hinata was getting angry. "And what are you going to do while I clean the kitchen?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm going to play neopets on the internet and listen to my Ipod. After you finish the kitchen, you can work on the living room." Ino said, and she walked off to her room. Hinata was furious but she started cleaning. After a few hours and she had just finshed the kitchen, Ino came in and started cooking. "Oh, you're cooking? Can you fix me something?" Hinata asked.

"No, I'm just getting a quick snack, then I have to go meet up with Shika-kun, Chouji, and Asuma for training." Ino answered. She grabbed her food, and ran out of the house leaving a mess in the kitchen. Hinata was totally furious now. She was actually developing something that she never thought possible. INNER HINATA!

**"I'M GOING TO KILL INO FOR THIS. I KNOW WHAT I CAN DO. I'LL LEAVE HER HOUSE WORSE THAN WHEN SHE LEFT IT. AND I'LL LEAVE A NOTE FROM HER 'MOTHER' SAYING THAT SHE HAS TO CLEAN THE WHOLE HOUSE! THAT'LL SHOW HER!"** Inner Hinata yelled. _"Whoa. Was I just thinking that? Oh well, it sounded like a good idea." _Hinata thought. So Hinata trashed Ino's house worse than Ino ever had it. Then she left a note on the door from her "mother" saying that she had to clean the house. Hinata left the house and went on her way. It was getting late, so she went to the hotel to get some sleep.

After a few hours, Ino came home. "Hinata, are you here?" she asked, but no one answered. Then, Ino noticed the note on the door. "WHAT! I CAN'T CLEAN! MOM!" Ino yelled. She fell to the floor and started crying. Hinata heard the screams from the hotel. "That's for torturing me, Ino." she said, and then went to sleep.

**A/N: Did you like it? There was a bit of OOC for almost every character in there. Especially Hinata. She has INNER HINATA now. That'll help create chaos. Anyway. Please Read and Review. Please?**


	4. A Woman's Touch

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be a very rich Japanese man. Every ninja would probably be over 16 years old, and it would be less childish, except for Harem no jitsu. Naruto would fool Jiraiya with it everyday. And Orochimaru would be dead. And the 3rd Hokage would be alive, but he would think he is too old and let Tsunade become Hokage. And Sasuke wouldn't have left. And everyone would be totally happy. Nothing would be wrong. Even Zabuza and Haku would be alive, and not evil.**

Before I start, i must clear things up. (The text descriptions below are for the Story only. Not the disclaimer and Author notes.)

Normal text: Normal speaking or description parts

**Bold Text: Dreams and Daydreams**

_Italic Text: Thoughts of any charcter _

_**Bold and Italic Text: thoughts within dreams**_

**Bold and Underlined Text: Inner Hinata** (I kinda made that up at the end of chapter 3. It's random, but it was the only thing I could come up with)

**A/N: I'm getting more time to write this story! Hooray! As you know, Naruto and Neji have died. Hinata has ran away from home. She has quit being a ninja. Now she is looking for a place to stay. She has already tried Team 7, 9, and 10. Ino was the worst. But, Hinata got back at Ino. Actually, When Hinata got back at Ino for the torture she put Hinata through, something horrible happened. An Inner Hinata was created. Inner Hinata is just like what Inner Sakura was, except not as mean. After getting revenge on Ino, Hinata is going to try to see what her own team will do for her. Wait... I can't tell you anymore. It will ruin the story. Now you can read on. But, one more thing. Could you review the story please? It'll make me feel better about my writing.**

**Ch. 4 A Woman's Touch  
**

Hinata was still giggling in her sleep about what she did to Ino. That was the worst thing Hinata had ever done to toture anyone. Actually, that was the first time she tortured anyone. _"I can see her now." _Hinata thought,**CLEANING ALL THAT MESS WITH NO BREAK, I WANT TO SEE HER SUFFER!**_ But, not now. Now, I need to wake up." _So she did. She got out of the hotel bed, and went to take a shower. She had already made sure that no one could get in or out of the room, for fear that someone like Kakashi or Jiraiya would try to peek. She stripped and stepped in the shower. She washed herself, and then just stood there, thinking.

_"What should I do?" _Hinata asked herself. _"I've tried to stay with everyone except my old team members. Kurenai would be a very good person to stay with. Shino and Kiba are good too. But, Shino and his family scare me a bit. Why do they always wear those sunglasses, and high-collared jackets? And with Kiba, how many dogs do they have living with them? I know there's Akamaru, but his house sounds like it has a lot more dogs in it. Do they have wolves too?"_ Hinata was asking herself all the questions, but it wasn't going to help her if she was still in the shower. She turned the water off, got out and dried herself off. She put on her normal clothes, but then thought, _"I need a new wardrobe. I'll deal with that later." _"Right now... I need to see Kurenai-san, Shino-kun, and Kiba-kun. Maybe they can help me." Hinata said, and wlaked out of the room with new found confidence.

Hinata walked around Konoha looking for her old team. _"I'm glad my old team didn't pick a new member right off the bat, like my _**FUCKING BASTARD OF A FATHER!**_ There it went again. Why does this keep happening?" _Hinata thought. "Oh well. Where could they be?" Hinata asked herself. "I've went to every one of our usual spots. Oh no, don't tell me they went on a mission?" she said to herself. She started running toward the Tsunade's office, but stopped when she saw everyone at Ichiraku's ramen shop. They were celebrating... but what was it? Hinata walked into the ramen shop and was met by everyone staring at her. Hinata was confused. _"Why are they all staring at me? Should I ask them something?" _Hinata thought. She started to say something when everyone yelled "WAY TO GO, HINATA-CHAN! YOU ARE THE ONE MILLIONTH COSTUMER TO ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN SHOP!"

Hinata just kept staring at them. Then, Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai came up to her and said, "You win free ramen here any time you want. Every visit you make, one person can eat with you for free." Hinata nodded. They let her sit down. Shino and Kiba sat on both sides of her. She looked around at everyone in the tiny ramen shop. _"Kurenai, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Gai, Tenten, Lee, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shinzune, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou. Everyone cares about me. I wish there was a way I could return all of their support." _she thought to herself. This is turn, made her start crying, but she managed to say, "Arigoto, every one of you."

After a few hours of eating ramen and hanging out, the others started to leave. The only ones left were Kurenai, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and of course, Hinata. They all cared deeply for her. They knew how much pain she had suffered within the small amount of time.

"Arigoto, Kurenai. Arigoto, Shino. Arigoto, Kiba. Arigoto, Akamaru." Hinata said.

"No need to thank us, Hinata-chan. We will help you any way we can." Kiba said with a cheerful agreement bark from Akamaru. "We only did this for you." Shino looked up at Hinata. Even though he had his glasses on, she knew that he cared for Hinata, and everyone else. _"Well, they have done all this for me, what else can they do?" _Hinata thought.

"Hinata?" Kurenai said starling the girl. She had been in the corner the whole time, because she was forcing Shino to be with Hinata. "We all know that you aren't living at home anymore, so if you want, you could stay with me." Kurenai said. She was the only woman that knew Hinata really well. She had helped her in many horrible situations before. _"Should I stay with Kurenai-chan?" _Hinata thought. "Yes, Arigoto, Kurenai-chan!" Hinata said. She got up and hugged Kurenai. "You're welcome." Kurenai answered. Hinata and Kurenai walked out of Ichiraku's, leaving Shino and Kiba alone.

"What should we do Shino?" Kiba asked. "The girls are going to be occupied for a while." he added.

"Let's go spar." Shino answered quietly. They got up and left, with Akamaru following behind.

Meanwhile, Kurenai and Hinata were walking back to Kurenai's apartment. "So what do you want to do first?" Kurenai asked, breaking the silence.

"Let's just do girl things. Like painting our toenails and stuff." Hinata answered.

"Do you want to invite any of the other girls?" Kurenai asked. Hinata pondered the question and answered, "Sure. We should invite Tenten, Sakura, Temari, Anko, Shizune, and Tsunade. Maybe even Ayame, Ichiraku's daughter."

"What about Ino?"

**"NO! I WANT TO KILL INO!"** Hinata yelled. _"What is happening to me?" _she thought.

Kurenai just stared at her. _"What just happened? Was she actually yelling? Did she say she wanted to kill Ino? I'm so confused." _Kurenai thought. "Okay, no Ino." she answered and the walked to the apartment. When they got there, Kurenai went to her phone and started calling everyone. Hinata wanted this to be a girl's sleepover. Without Ino of course. When they reached Kurenai's apartment, Hinata ran in instantly and started planning her sleep over. Kurenai just stared in awe at how focused Hinata was with her new found plans.

_"Ok. We'll do this, then this, then this, and then that... and end with that." _Hinata thought. "Ok, I'm done planning. I'm going to make the invitations and deliver them today." Hinata said.

"That's fine." Kurenai responded, still amazed at how much work was being done. _"She never acted like this on missions. What has happened to her? She has a whole new spring of confidence." _Kurneai thought.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I haven't been concentrating on my fanfiction for a while, but I promise that I will write more whenI have some more time. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'd love to see your feedback and what I can imporve on. I'll take constructive criticism but not flames! Anyways, hope you liked it. 5th chapter to be up, when I get around to it.**


	5. Mall Time

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be a very rich Japanese man. Every ninja would probably be over 16 years old, and it would be less childish, except for Harem no jitsu. Naruto would fool Jiraiya with it everyday. And Orochimaru would be dead. And the 3rd Hokage would be alive, but he would think he is too old and let Tsunade become Hokage. And Sasuke wouldn't have left. And everyone would be totally happy. Nothing would be wrong. Even Zabuza and Haku would be alive, and not evil.**

**A/N: Yes. I know I haven't done ANYTHING for a few months. But school has been so hectic, I couldn't. I had totally forgotten about fanfiction for a while, but I have gotten some time to focus on it. And yes, this will be a Kiba/Hinata fic. It'll just be in later chapters. ONWARD! "Ohiyo" means "Good morning." By the way.**

**Ch. 5 MALL TIME**

DING DONG. The doorbell rang. "Oh. I'll get it!" Hinata said as she ran to the door. "Ohiyo!" everyone said. Tenten, Sakura, Temari, Shizune, Tsunade, Ayame, and Anko came into Kurenai's bachelorette pad. "Well then." Tsunade started, "What are we going to do today?" she asked. Everyone nodded in agreement at the question.

"WELL... first we are going..." Hinata paused.

"WHERE?" Temari yelled.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE MALL AT LEAFPOINT!" Hinata yelled. The others squealed with delight.

"Isn't Ino coming?" Ayame asked.

**"NO! I HATE HER! SHE DESERVES TO GO TO HELL!"** _"That was scary." _Everyone thought. "Alright then. Let's get going!" Sakura yelled.

The nine girls walked down the street with complete determination. The young girls were eager to go and hang at the mall, like normal teenage girls do. The women on the other hand, wanted to have a nice relaxing day for casual shopping and coffee drinking. All of them were catching up on their lives, seeing what Hinata had done with her life, Sakura being under Tsunade, and so on. There was a reason Hinata wanted to go to the mall during this sleepover. _"That new store just opened. Hell's Pit. I want to go there. I have enough money for a whole new wardrobe, and even more after that." _she thought.

They reached the mall at eleven A.M. "Ok. Now, you all agree to meet back here at the entrance by 3 o'clock?" Kurenai asked. "Yes sensei." they replied. The girls ran off leaving Kurenai, Anko, and Tsuande by themselves.

Shizune and Ayame had gone off by themselves. They thought it would be a little weird if they were seen hanging out with four pre-teen girls in the mall.

Meanwhile... Hinata, Sakura, Temari, and Tenten were walking casually through the mall. _"I guess I should tell them why I'm here." _Hinata thought. "Um... girls?" she said.

"What is it, Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"Well, the reason I took you all to the mall today was so I could find myself a new wardrobe." Hinata said. The other four looked surprised, but then found it to be a smart decision.

"That's great, Hinata." Sakura said. We can go to Japanese Toki. They have great clothes!" she said as she drug Hinata off before she could say anything. Tenten and Temari followed slowly.

When they got there, Hinata noticed how preppy the story was. "Um... Sakura? I don't really like..."but before she got to finish Sakura dragged her into the dessing room.

"Here. Try these on." Sakura said as she psuhed Hinata into the stall.

"Ok..." Hinata said while she was pushed in. Hinata tried them on without looking at herself in the mirror. She walked out of the dressing room to see Tenten and Temari staring at her, wide eyed. "What?" Hinata asked. She looked in the mirror, and saw she was wearing the same thing as Sakura. "WHAT THE HELL!" Hinata yelled.

"Doesn't it look great?" Sakura asked, completely oblivious to Hinata's evil aura.

**"NO! I LOOK LIKE A PREPPY CHEERLEADING BITCH!"** Inner Hinata yelled. Sakura stared at her for a moment, then looked at her clothes. Temari and Tenten snickered a little.

"Do I really look like a preppy cheerleader?" Sakura asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry Sakura." Hinata said. "I thought I looked like Ino. She does look like a preppy cheerleader. You don't. You look very nice." Hinata said.

"Ok..." Sakura said as she wiped a tear from her eye. The four girls looked at each other, then at Hinata. "Well?" they asked.

"Well what?" she asked back.

"Are you going with these clothes or not?" Temari asked. Hinata contemplated for a moment and replied with a simple, "No."

"Well, I have a store for you." Temari said.

"Sure, what is it?" Hinata asked.

"You'll see." Temari said. The other three girls walked off behind Temari.


	6. A Shocking New Wardrobe

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be a very rich Japanese man. Every ninja would probably be over 16 years old, and it would be less childish, except for Harem no jitsu. Naruto would fool Jiraiya with it everyday. And Orochimaru would be dead. And the 3rd Hokage would be alive, but he would think he is too old and let Tsunade become Hokage. And Sasuke wouldn't have left. And everyone would be totally happy. Nothing would be wrong. Even Zabuza and Haku would be alive, and not evil.**

**A/N: Here we go. The sixth chapter. I love that school is almost out. It means I can write more of my fanfiction. I know some people might be getting impatient about it actually being a Kiba/Hinata fic, but don't worry. It will be. As soon as I find a place to put it in. It should be in the seventh chapter, but who really knows. By the way, Japanese Toki, is like American Eagle and Jiraiya's Palace of Lingerie is like Frederick's of Hollywood. Sakura's Discount Outlet, which is from the author alliedoll, is like JCPenney's. Frames is like Borders. And Hell's Pit is like Hot Topic. Also, the three new people, Emiko, Yoshio, and Mr. Hashimoto are based off people I know, but this time i got better names for them. Well, I must be boring you, so on to chapter six.**

**Ch. 6 A Shocking New Wardrobe **

After walking through the mall for some time, Temari stopped in front of her favorite store. Unfortuantely for Hinata and the others, the sign was covered up. Temari motioned for them to walk inside. So they did, and they didn't like what they saw.

"Why hello Temari. Here for the usual?" the man behind the counter asked, until he noticed Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura. "Oh. You brought some friends of yours?" he asked Temari while he still had his back to them.

"Yes... This is Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata." Temari said as she pointed to each one of them. "Hinata is here because she is looking for a new wardrobe." Temari explained.

"Oooh. Then this is just the place Hinata-chan." the man said as he turned around. Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata just looked at him in disgust.

"JI...JI...JIRAIYA!..." Sakura yelled.

"Since when do you own a store?" Tenten asked, not knowing Jiraiya as well, she regained her composure easier.

"Oh, you didn't know? This is Jiraiya's Palace of Lingerie." he explained.

"Just lingerie?" Hinata asked, a bit freaked out.

"Oh no. There are other things. Look at what Temari wears. She buys clothes from at least once a week." Jiraiya explained.

"AAAHHH!" Hinata yelled. "Um... I don't think this is the right store for me Temari. I'm sorry." Hinata said.

"Well... fine. We can go somewhere else." Temari said. "See you later Jiraiya-san." Temari called to him as she left.

"Bye Temari-chan." Jiraiya called back. "Come back next week!" he yelled as the girls ran off through the mall. While walking through the mall, Tenten spoke up.

"Since Sakura and Temari showed you a store to shop at,Hinata, I will too!" she yelled. Hinata nodded and Tenten dragged them to Blossom's Discount Outlet.

"Here? You think I should shop here?" Hinata asked as she walked into the dapeartment store.

"Yeah. I shop here for all my clothes." Tenten replied.

"Ok. I guess I can try some things on." Hinata said. Tenten nodded and took her throughout the department store. Temari and Sakura walked behind them, holding anything that Hinata couldn't carry. After walking through the entire store once, Tenten stopped Hinata off at a dressing room and let her try some things on. When Hinata came out, the three were shocked. _"She looks good in those clothes."_ Temari, Sakura, and Tenten all thought.

"Well?" Hinata asked.

"It looks good." Temari said. Sakura and Tenten nodded in agreement. Hinata thought it over.

_"I do like it, but it looks a lot like my old wardrobe. I need something that gives my a whole new image. A totally different look that will send people to their knees." _Hinata thought. "No... I don't like it. Sorry Tenten." Hinata said.

"Oh it's fine." she replied. They returned everything to the right racks, then went back out into the mall.

"So..." Sakura asked, "Where are you going to get your new wardrobe?" Hinata thought about and looked around. Then, she found the perfect store for her new wardrobe. "There." she said as she pointed to this small store called Hell's Pit.

"WHAT!" the other three girls yelled. They stared at Hinata, begging for an explanation.

Hinata shook her head. "You didn't understand what I wanted." she said. "I wanted a whole new statement. So I could look like a whole new person. I didn't want to look like everyone else." she explained. Tenten, Temari, and Sakura stared at Hinata again, still shocked.

"Ugh. Forget you then." Hinata said, and she walked off into the store. Sakura covered her eyes. Temari covered her ears. Tenten covered her mouth.

When Hinata walked into the store she was greeted by a friendly teenager named Emiko. "Ohiyo." she said bluntly. She had bright red hair, and was wearing black jeans and a cute black tank top. She had a bellybutton piercing and her ears were pierced as well. Hinata though she looked cool. "Do you need any help with anything?" Emiko asked.

Hinata thought for a moment, and decided that she would tell her the story. Emiko listened intently. "I see." Emiko said. "That can be sad. I've lost people before. But don't worry. I can help you." Emiko explained. "YOSHIO!" she yelled. A male teen came running out of the back. Like Emiko, he was also wearing black jeans and a solid black t-shirt. He had piercings in his ears, but he had an eyebrow piercing as well. His hair was jet black, in a long, flowing ponytail.

"WHAT IS IT EMIKO?" he yelled. He seemed much more impatient than Emiko. "This is my brother, Yoshio. We've been working here for about a year, and we have loved every day of it." Emiko clarifyed.

"Yeah. Not many people come in here, well except for people like us, and everyone is nice to us. And the pay is good." Yoshio added.

"It is rare for a person like you to come in here. Well, we can help you. You want a new wardrobe? Perfect. We just got some new stock in." Emiko said.

Hinata was glad. She had found two new wonderful friends. She even started thinking about working there. But right now she was intent on getting a new wardrobe. Emiko and Yoshio lead her through the store looking for things she would like.

Meanwhile, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari had found Ayame, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, and Tsunade all drinking coffee at Frames. They came running up, and the adults thought they were going to have a heart attack. "What is it you guys?" Tsunade asked.

"Hi...Hin..." Sakura stammered.

"Na...nata..." Tenten continued.

"Is...BUYTING CLOTHES FROM HELL'S PIT." Temari yelled. All of the adults had taken a sip of coffee, and upon hearing this they all spit it out immediately. They were all stunned. A silence had fallen over them.

Kurenai was the first to speak but it was a measly, "Why?" The three genins shook their heads. All of them couldn't believe Hinata would shop at a place like that.

"What should we do?" Shizune asked.

"We should stop her." Anko said plainly.

"We can't do that though. Not after all she's been through." Ayame said.

"But we can't just let her make this bold of a statement. Have you seen what's in that store?" Sakura added.

"Ok. Settle down. Let's just go talk with her." Tsunade said. The others agreed and they all went off to find Hinata.

Back at Hell's Pit, Hinata had been having one of the greatest times of her life. She had made two new friends, Emiko and Yoshio, and had almost gotten her new wardrobe.

"Here Hinata try these on." Emiko said, handing her a pair of baggy, black jeans. Hinata took them and went off to the dressing room. When she came out, Yoshio said, " Wow Hinata. You look HOT." Emiko shook her head, but agreed. _"Just a little bit more." _Hinata thought. She tried on a few more things, and decided that she had gotten enough.

"How are you going to pay for all of this?" Emiko asked Hinata when she was taking some of her items to the counter.

"Oh. you don't know. I'm a Hyuuga. My family has plenty of money to pay for all of this." Hinata said. Both Yoshio's and Emiko's mouths dropped wide open. "Yeah. It's kind of a shocker." Hinata added.

"Aren't you supposed to be a ninja?" Yoshio asked while he was ringing up some of the items.

"No. I quit after the two people closest to me died." Hinata said sadly. She hung her head.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Yoshio said.

"Don't worry Hinata." Emiko said. "We can help you any time." Hinata raised her head and said. "Arigoto."

Emiko and Yoshio finished ringing up her items. "You're total comes to... WOAH! You're total is ¥44,854,795.68." Yoshio said.

"That's not too much." Hinata said while handing over the money.

Emiko and Yoshio started helping Hinata get everything into bags. "How are you going to get all of this home?" Emiko asked.

"Oh. I came with a large group of people. They can help me." Hinata replied.

"Well... we can see if we can get off work to help you take some of those home." Yoshio suggested.

"That would be great." Hinata replied. Emiko walked behind the counter and picked up the phone. She dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" The man on the phone asked.

"Hello. It's Emiko." she replied.

"Oh. Hello Emiko. What can I do for you?" the man asked.

"Yeah... Mr. Hashimoto? would it be alright if me and Yoshio took off early?" Emiko asked.

"Hmm... I don't know. Why do you want off early?" Mr. Hashimoto asked.

"Well... A new girl came in here today, and she... bought out the entire store." Emiko explained.

"WHAT?" Mr. Hashimoto yelled.

"Yeah. She is Hyuuga Hinata. She wanted a new wardrobe and she had enough money to buy msot everything in the store." Emiko clarifyed.

"Well then... sure you two can go with Ms. Hyuuga. She is our most valued customer." Mr Hashimoto decided.

"Arigoto Mr. Hashimoto." Emiko said as she hung up. "Ok then. Let's find your friends." Emiko said.

Hinata, Yoshio, and Emiko walked outside the store and saw eight women, ranging from twelve to fifty, running towards them. They came to a halt when they saw Hinata. They just stared at her. She was wearing one of the outfits she had bought from Hell's Pit. None of them could speak.

"Um... girls?" Hinata asked. They just stared blankly at her. "Um... Could you help me with all my bags?" she asked. They merely nodded and picked up some bags. "Oh. By the way. This is Emiko and Yoshio. They are my new friends. None of them payed attention and continued to pick up bags. _"Ok. Why are they acting like this?" _Hinata thought.

"Umm... Are your friends always like this?" Yoshio asked.

"No." Hinata answered. Emiko and Yoshio shrugged. They picked up some bags and walked out with the others. They headed back to Kurenai's apartment.


	7. Kiba's Attempt At Desperate Love

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be a very very rich Japanese man. Every ninja would probably be over 16 years old, and it would be less childish, except for Harem no jitsu. Naruto would fool Jiraiya and Kakashi with it everyday. And Orochimaru would be dead. And the 3rd Hokage would be alive, but he would think he is too old and let Tsunade become Hokage. And Sasuke wouldn't have left. And everyone would be totally happy. Nothing would be wrong. Even Zabuza and Haku would be alive, and not evil.**

**A/N: Chapter 7 is here! And you will finally get what you've been waiting for. The Kiba/Hinata will happen in this chapter. Well, not fully but it is starting this chapter. Oh, you'll see it when I post it. GAH! I can't think of a title for the chapter. Think, think, think... Not getting anything here... I got one! It's not that great... but I wanna write this. Before the idea is lost. ONWARD!**

**Ch. 7: Kiba's Attempt At Desperate Love**

Hinata, Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko, Temari, Shizune, Ayame, Tenten, Sakura, Emiko, and Yoshio were walking down the street carrying Hinata's bags from Hell's Pit. They were walking back to Kurenai's apartment. The eight other women who had originally gone with Hinata were still silent from shock. Emiko and Yoshio were talking with Hinata about all the wonderful new possibilities she had in the near future. They kept walking for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru, of course, were walking back from a training session.Kiba and Shino weren't really talking. Then, Akamaru, stopped, sniffed the air, and started barking happily as he ran forward. "Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as he ran after him. Shino looked at the dog boy running off, and decided to keep walking. Kiba stopped when he saw Hinata. He was completely shocked, but completely aroused by her at the same time. _"Hinata looks so...hot." _Kiba thought. _"I like her new wardrobe, and I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I like her. As in LOVE._"

Hinata had put down her bags and was playing with Akamaru in her arms. She was utterly oblivious to Kiba, who was red from head to toe from blushing. Yoshio, Emiko, and all the others, including Shino, who had just walked up, noticed Kiba. The adults thought it was cute. The teens were freaked out by it. Emiko was indifferent to the new person she saw in front of her. Yoshio thought he was going to go for Hinata right then and there. Shino thought that Kiba was going to make a fool of himself. Hinata finally stopped playing with Akamaru to notice Kiba and Shino. "Oh. Hey Shino-kun, Ki..." she paused. She noticed how red Kiba was. "Uh...Kiba-kun? Is anything wrong?" Hinata asked. "NO!" Kiba said in a high pitched voice. "I gotta go!" Kiba yelled as he ran off. Akamaru jumped out of Hinata's arms and ran after Kiba. Shino just waved to Hinata and walked off. Everyone else wasn't surprised. Hinata hadn't yet realized what happened. "Why did Kiba just run off like that?" Hinata asked. The others sweatdropped. They all walked on, and ended up getting to Kurenai's apartment by 3 o'clock. They put the bags in Hinata's room, and got the apartment ready for the sleepover. Emiko and Yoshio were about to leave, when Hinata told them, "You can stay here for the sleepover... if you want."

"Would you really let me stay?" Emiko asked.

"Yes. Yoshio too." Hinata replied.

"Why would I stay at a girl's sleepover?" Yoshio asked.

"Oh, come on." It'll be fun." Ayame said.

"Ok... I will." Yoshio agreed.

"YAY!" Hinata and the others yelled.

"We need to go get our things Yoshio." Emiko said bluntly. He nodded and they went home to get their things for the night.

"Ok. We got everything ready. Now what are we going to do?" Tsunade asked. Everyone looked at Hinata.

_**MEANWHILE...**_

Kiba was at home going crazy in his room. _"What the fuck is wrong with me? I've never looked at Hinata like this before. Is it her new wardrobe, or something more?" _Kiba thought. He was pacing around his room asking himself all these questions, when Shino flash ran through the window, which was open. "AAH!" Kiba yelled. "Don't scare me like that." he told Shino as he relaxed from the scare. Shino sat down on Kiba's bed next to Akamaru, who had fallen asleep during Kiba's rant.

"...You like her don't you?" Shino asked. Kiba looked at him for a minute, focusing on how many words he said rather than focusing on what it was he said. When he realized it, he jumped up and yelled, "NO I DON'T!" Shino took a moment to take in the reaction and merely said, "...Yes you do."

Kiba stood there and tried to find a way out of telling Shino the truth. _Fuck... He knows. Was it that obvious? Oh my god, I must've made a complete ass of myself. Ugh... I might as well tell him."_ Kiba thought. "Yes. I like Hinata. There happy?" Kiba stated. Shino smirked. He almost laughed, but he never laughs. "...Yes." he replied. "So, what am I supposed to do?" Kiba asked desperately. Shino looked at him like he was crazy. Shino was not a matchmaker. He doesn't even have a crush of his own. There was no way he would help Kiba. Shino looked at Kiba, then found a piece of paper. He scribbled something on it, and ran off. Kiba, confused went over and picked up the note on the bed. The note read, "I'm not a matchmaker. Figure out your own damn love problems!" "SHINO!" Kiba yelled.

_**HINATA AGAIN...**_

Hinata had everything prepared for her sleepover. She had all her friends over, or anyone she could get. They had already gone shopping, and were preparing to watch movies and talk and eat snacks and all of the other things you do at sleepovers. Everything was going smoothly for her, until Ino showed up at her doorstep."Hello? Hinata, are you there?" Ino asked form behind the door. "Hurry! Everyone hide!" Kurenai whispered. Everyone obeyed her wish and hid in the other rooms. Hinata was prepared for this, so she had made up some water balloons and whipped cream bombs to throw at Ino. Hinata gave some to all the others and they targeted Ino. Ino opened the door and got baraged by the balloons. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ino screamed. She ran out of the house screaming her head off. Everyone came out of hiding and laughed. They all fell to the floor. Hinata was laughing the hardest. In fact, they couldn't get her to stop laughing. **"TAKE THAT BITCH!"** Inner Hinata screamed out. The others stared at Hinata as she layed on the floor laughing maniacally. She got up and looked at the others. "What are you staring at?" Hinata asked. The others shrugged, and Hinata started jumping around. "Let's do something else!" she yelled as she ran everyone into the other room.

_**BACK TO KIBA...**_

Kiba was pacing around his room. Shino had left, knowing that Kiba wanted time alone to think. Akamaru was sleeping on the bed. "Damn." Kiba cursed himself. "How did I screw up? I'm such an idiot! Hinata would never like me. I'm too wild. She's too timid. It just wouldn't work." Kiba explained to himself. Akamaru lifted his head and saw Kiba walking around anxiously. Akamaru jumped off the bed and walked over to Kiba. He whimpered to go outside. Kiba acknowldged this, and they went outside.

**2nd A/N: Sorry everyone. The Kiba/Hinata will have to wait. I need to post something, and this is long enough. I would really like to post more, but my brain is running out of ideas. Something should spark in the next chapter. Sorry!**


End file.
